


苍穹之下

by miaomiaowuzi



Series: 凤凰失贞记 [4]
Category: All伦
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiaowuzi/pseuds/miaomiaowuzi





	苍穹之下

“闭嘴，谁敢再啰嗦一句，我就把他喂穷奇！”旭凤对着魔尊胖瘦二痴子大声喝道。夜神朝旭凤摇了摇头，示意他莫要惹恼这二人，免得回头炎城王那不好交代。这一瞧有些怔住，虽知旭凤天生娇容可战力惊人。平日里也不甚在意，现下却惊觉一股艳色绕眉间，清澈的凤眸也带着氤氲。不知谁提了一句，穷奇快出现了，夜神这才回过神来，有些不自在地咳了一声，示意大家先行躲藏。

鎏英方才看到旭凤为了这小侍女怒斥魔尊之子，脸色瞬间变得不好看，又见旭凤为了她留下保护，心中顿时愤懑。转身离去之前还是忍不住冒了句，“你也保护好自己”，瞄了一眼旭凤，见他毫无反应，暗自叹气，昨夜不够体贴他初次承欢，孟浪了。

旭凤昨日被折腾得浑身青紫酸疼，还因哭了半宿，今早起来整个人眼尾发红，声音低哑，说不尽的妩媚，好在鎏英帮他清洗了身子，换了衣衫。旭凤伸手在枕边摸索着鎏英昨夜给的同心结却空无一物，吓得坐起身子，又因酸软的腰肢倒在床榻上。他挪了挪微麻的腿，发现股间有些异样。此时飘来一传信飞鸟，传来鎏英的声音。

“好凤儿，我知你欢喜那同心结，将它放在了我最爱之处，等此事了解，我替你取出，你且养养它。”火神一听，气得伸手把飞鸟烧了个净。

旭凤站在锦觅身侧，后穴被梧桐柳同心结膈得汁水汩汩，语气不善地对着锦觅让她快些。一声穷奇怒吼响彻天际，乱石抖落。旭凤强忍身体不爽，拉着锦觅躲到一侧，翻滚中又将其搂入怀中，臀被沙石挤压碰到同心结，穴中发酸，旭凤腰一软，差点暴露。鎏英在一旁看得心中悔恨，又责怪这锦觅整日多事拖累别人。

鎏英用魔骨鞭狠狠勒住穷奇的脖子，方才旭凤为了锦觅取得陨魔杵生生扛了穷奇一掌，她心急如焚，对那锦觅已经极度不满，恨不能立刻剐了她。直到完全封印穷奇，鎏英才松了一口气，伸手刚准备搂着自己娇娇哄几句，又看到这不知羞的小侍女倒在旭凤怀里说要死了，还被小凤凰柔声安慰。鎏英将魔骨鞭捏得吱吱作响，又不好发作，气得杏眼圆睁。

这酒肆屋子确实如鎏英说的破旧，床榻过硬，旭凤在臀下放了个软枕，压制身体不适潜心疗伤。鎏英来的时候，她的小凤凰刚好结束，吐出一口浊气。旭凤知来人是鎏英，故意歪着身体倒在一边，又小声哼哼，鎏英笑着爬上塌子，从后头搂住旭凤，膝盖插进他的腿间，连亲带咬地玩弄他的耳朵，又伸手钻进他的衣襟，手掌包着依旧有些肿胀的乳儿，故意用指尖蹭着奶尖，膝盖压在他私处顶弄，直把人搞得浑身发颤，软乎地让她住手。

“怎么了，我瞧你不开心的样子？”

“你还晓得问我，你把那东西塞进我后头，一点也不顾及我，害我差点丢了面子。”旭凤终于转过身来，不满地嘟了嘟红唇，用嗔怪的眼神望着鎏英，又娇又糯的，让鎏英心中酸胀，竟爱极了这模样。她按着旭凤圆滚滚的后脑，将唇压在小凤凰的嘴上，反复几次，像是捧着至宝，又怜又爱。

旭凤窝在鎏英怀中温存了一会儿，几乎快要睡着，感到双腿一凉，发现自己的衣衫不知何时被解开，亵裤褪至脚踝。又见鎏英将手插进他的腿间，留恋在凝脂软肤上，旭凤被摸得舒服，不自觉地打开胯部，拱了拱腰身。卞城公主低头将亲吻烙在他最细嫩的腿侧，手指挑逗着后穴软肉。

“我替你拿出来。”鎏英将他修长的腿压在身体两侧，又要他自己抱住不管怎么样都不许放手，小凤凰带着满眼对卞城公主的欢喜，红着双颊闷闷点头。前夜被玩弄一整夜的穴口还有些红肿，鎏英小心地揉着嫩穴让旭凤放松些，又将笔直挺起的肉柱纳入口中，旭凤没想到鎏英会做到这份上，又惊又喜，又不敢松开环抱双腿的手，只能细细呻吟，让她别吸了，他后边儿好难受。

此时夜幕还未降临，余晖透过那破木窗户透了进来，洒在旭凤寒玉似的肌肤，泛着一层金光，身体摆着如此下作的姿态竟显得更是天真。鎏英一边吞吐旭凤那物，一边将手指插进软穴，很快便摸着了那同心结，枝条被他穴里的淫水泡得有些发胀，取出时也不知是不是鎏英故意逗他，三番两次快到穴口又松开指尖，被他肉腔蠕动着又吃了进去，肠壁被同心结不断摩擦，又酸又麻，鎏英一个深喉，手指用力，旭凤前后都泄了出来，舒服得双腿打摆无力，双手也不曾松开。

鎏英将同心结塞入旭凤手中，让他好生保管可别再弄丢了，却被翻了一个大大的白眼。她也不气，伸手拨开小凤凰汗湿的额发，吻着他的眉眼道：“你舒服了，现在该我了，锦觅到底与你何关系，你对她如此上心，可有想过我的感受？”语罢，也不听旭凤解释，用布料卡住他的唇舌。小凤凰呜呜地摇头，其实只要他松开自己的双腿便可自行摘了这布条，可是他不想看到鎏英失望的样子，只好默默承受。

魔骨鞭的魔气带着忘川骨灵的怨气，凉意浸骨。此刻，这鞭子不断在旭凤赤裸的身体上游走，乳头被故意碾压，下体阳具被挑逗滑动，旭凤红着眼睛不敢挣扎，直到后穴被魔鞭抵住，小凤凰又啊啊摇头，哀哀叫道：“这东西太阴寒了……呜呜呜真的会坏的。”鎏英压着旭凤圆润肩头，将鞭子一节一节插入，寒气瞬间上涌，原本湿热滑嫩的穴腔被冻得疯狂颤抖，媚肉瑟缩，旭凤感觉自己几乎结成冰块，带着哀求看向鎏英，脚踝被自己抓出红痕，很快骨鞭抵住了花心，粗大的鞭结将肠道撑得满满当当，穴口几乎看不见褶皱，鎏英缓慢地抽动手腕，给旭凤适应的时间，很快抽插间带来的快感让旭凤后面又冒出汁水。他歪着头体会鎏英带给他的快乐，骨鞭外层附著一层细毛，在摩擦间像无数小针似的扎进肉壁，又疼又痒地挠著旭凤心口，布条早被自己的口水浸湿，小凤凰无助的挺着腰胯，屁股一颤一颤，水穴被奸得舒爽不已。

鎏英见他哪儿还有刚才那誓死不从的模样，娇靥如春桃，娥眉紧蹙，凤眸半睁，舒服得已经快晕过去，鎏英加快动作肏着他最里头的嫩肉，快要高潮的肠壁把鞭子咬得死紧，每一下都破开肉道插至最深，没几下就听到身下的旭凤从喉间发出声呜咽，腰肢乱颤地泄了。鎏英看他依旧没放开的手，满意地亲了亲他的鼻尖。

“你也去了两次了，可旭凤，我还未曾快活过。”旭凤抬起湿润的眼眸，不解地眨了眨眼，随后原本狭长的双眸睁得浑圆，他抖着身体向后缩。如墨长发在他摇摆间落在他的那对俏生生软绵绵的乳中央，雪肤黑发，华艳娇丽。

“吾等魔族，天生可幻化男女之物，我原本也死了心思，可我翻阅才知晓凤族，不乱男女皆可受孕。你就给了我吧，我此生定不负你，如若违背誓言将不入轮回，道消身死。”鎏英说的情深意切，又怕旭凤不信，便露出手腕，割放魔血立了心咒，小凤凰哪还敢不信，泪珠扑簌簌往下落，呜呜咽咽，他想要瞧瞧鎏英的伤口又不敢松开握着脚踝的双手，哭得厉害所以被呛得不断咳嗽，发丝粘在脸上好不可怜，鎏英随意扯了一卷布包扎伤口，附身抱住旭凤，吻着他的侧脸，舔着他的泪珠儿。

鎏英拂开旭凤抓着脚腕的手，抬高他的双腿，又解开他嘴中布条，从上至下地捣了进去，刚才就被骨鞭弄得松软无比的嫩穴吞进一根肉棒并没有什么难度，可旭凤是第一次接受真实的阳具，灼热的肉棒将小凤凰的肚皮拱出一个微小的弧度。

“太，太大了啊！呜呜呜……不要……”小凤凰刚被松开酸麻的嘴，就哼叫出声，还想要挣扎，可高潮过两次的身体无力抵抗，股间蜜穴直接往鎏英的胯下撞去，她一口气插了几十下，直弄得旭凤抖着身子哭泣。鎏英将他翻过身子压在床上，扣着细腰猛地插进最里面，手也不停地左右扇着他的肉臀，抖起一波波肉浪。穴里不断蠕动的肠壁轻柔地挤压着鎏英的龟头，舒服得她也忍不住哼出声。每一次都整根拔出，再狠狠肏进去，次次地猛击在旭凤的穴心上。旭凤被干得越发恐惧，手腕勾住软枕往前爬想要脱离。

鎏英也就由着他要逃开，只在性器快要完全脱离的时候又将他一把拖了回来，将他钉在自己的大肉棒上，旭凤哭得几乎昏厥，粘稠的淫水被挤压出体外，顺着小凤凰的大腿落在床单上，晕开一小片，被奸得软成一滩的旭凤只能被鎏英圈在身下，柔顺地撅起迎接这魔界女魔头一下狠似一下的撞击，嘴里的抽泣声浪叫声混成一片。

鎏英干得有些气息不稳，那层层肠壁湿热柔软，每每啪地一次撞击，都能让双丘抖上一阵，并紧锁着小口，箍得她每抽动一次就忍不住要射。鎏英低头舔着旭凤汗湿的秀颈，让他打开身体里那个孕道，小凤凰此时已经完全失去神志，只希望身上的人可以放过他，他塌着腰，张开身体最深处的秘地，甚至讨好般的小幅度扭动着，鎏英的龟头顺势往里一冲，撑开那道细缝，窄小的秘处夹得鎏英有了射精冲动，她心疼地不断吻着旭凤后颈、耳后，要他稍微忍耐，马上就好了，旭凤痛得翻起白眼，却为了鎏英没再发出声音，直到被射在最深处，他才喘息出声，抱着鎏英大哭起来，说自己都快疼死了。鎏英缓缓退出他的身体，浊液混着情液流出小凤凰体外，手掌贴着他的后背平复着他的心情。

天界人人都道火神爱上了锦觅仙子，又惹得夜神大殿不快，所以被天帝禁了足。荼姚看着昏睡中的乖儿，心中难受万分，谁能想到那卞城公主一发入魂，如今火神已有月余身孕，天帝大怒，又抹不开颜面。鎏英被暗中通知此消息，半分不敢犹豫，直接来到天界求娶二殿下，将自己立的誓咒显现，这才消了天帝怒意。

九月九，忘川河畔热闹非常，鎏英身穿玄色华服，牵着身披孔雀金线红锦喜袍的旭凤，此一刻如初荷盛放，如冰雪消融。

天地浩大，心中有你一人足矣。


End file.
